


next time

by WattStalf



Series: Mentoring [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sequel, peter is a bab, yup still going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to firsts.<br/>He swore that there wouldn't actually be a next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next time

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S THE SEQUEL TO MY ORIGINAL IRONSPIDER FILTH AND IM STILL GOING TO HELL  
> 

He swore that there wouldn't actually be a next time. Once the guilt had really took hold of him, he swore that it wouldn't happen again, and he really believed himself until "next time" became "this time", and he had Peter alone again and was showing him how a real kiss worked. And his hands were in the kid's hair and he was moaning and he wanted him so fucking badly, because even though he had guilted himself nearly constantly since last time, he was still so lonely.

Not to mention the fact that, yeah, there was something attractive about Peter, no matter how creepy it made him feel to admit that. There was something really attractive about the kid, and he _was_ still just a kid, he had to keep reminding himself that. The feeling was mutual, or at least Peter was naive enough to think they were feeling the same thing, and, Christ almighty, Tony was the absolute worst.

Pulling back from the kiss, he almost said something, but then he saw that damn look on Peter's face, eyes lit up like Tony had hung the moon, cheeks flushed like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And maybe he thought it was, and maybe that should have been even more reason to tell him that they should stop, but instead, all Tony said was, "Still sure about this?"

"Yeah," he said, "yeah, I'm good. I mean, if you're good, I'm good."

Tony was anything but good, but he forced a smirk and took him into another kiss, wishing they had somewhere more comfortable to do this, at the very least. He didn't want to risk this becoming obvious, so of course they had to do this in his office, just like last time, and so he was slowly easing Peter onto his desk, glad that he had at least cleaned it off in preparation.

He straightened, staring at the young man laying back, looking up at him, nervous and excited and so fucking tempting. His hands nearly shook as he removed Peter's pants, but he managed to keep himself steady, if only barely. He'd really prepared for this, despite his hesitation, and had lubricant ready, which he dipped his fingers into, scooping out a generous amount.

The first finger didn't take that much effort, but the second took a little work and Peter winced a few times. Tony tried to be a little gentler, and when he'd finally eased his second finger in completely, he let it rest for a moment before he began to scissor the two, helping the young man to stretch in preparation. He whimpered as Tony did this, but his sounds were not entirely pained and so Tony did not stop, and eventually was able to fit a third finger.

He stayed like that for a while, letting him adjust to the new fullness, before stroking inside him and flexing his fingers, causing Peter to moan over and over again. It was such a delicious sound despite the fact that Tony knew it should only sound wrong, simply because of how young even the sound was. All he wanted was to be able to forget how wrong everything about this encounter was, but he didn't let himself forget, knowing that he deserved every bit of guilt that came with this pleasure.

Finally, he decided that it was now or ever, and slowly removed his fingers before unfastening his pants and applying an even more generous amount of lubricant to his cock. He lifted Peter's legs, resting them on his shoulders as he got himself into position and the young man looked up at him with something too much like adoration. Tony was torn between being touched that anyone would look like him like that anymore and continuing to hate himself for taking advantage of the poor kid.

And then he pushed it all to the side as he pushed himself in, slowly entering Peter and hoping that he wasn't hurting the younger man. It was far from the first time he had taken somebody's first time, even this way, though he couldn't remember what the case was the last time he did this with another man. He at least knew how to take it slow and try not to do any damage, but Peter still had a pained expression on his face as Tony pressed himself in.

“Doing alright?” he asked. Peter opened his mouth, but when he tried to speak, he only let out a few short breaths before nodding, rendered completely speechless. “I'm gonna give you a minute to get used to this before I move, so just let me know.”

Again, he nodded, taking a few deep breaths, and his face was so flushed that it was honestly adorable. It was a few moments before Peter let out a shaky, “I'm good now,” and that was all Tony needed to hear. It had honestly been driving him a little bit crazy, having to hold still like that when Peter was so hot and tight around him, but now that he had the go-ahead, he bucked his hips into the young man, finding it increasingly more difficult to be gentle as his own lust overtook him. He hadn't realized just how long it had been or how much he had needed this.

Peter whined, and once again Tony hoped that he wasn't hurting him, but he didn't slow down, past any point of self-control. His thrusts grew more and more powerful, and he grunted, driven only toward release. He'd managed it on his own a few times, just thinking about their last encounter, but it had never been enough to satisfy him and had instead on fueled his need for this more, pushing him to do the unthinkable and actually go through with it.

And now here he was, fucking Peter like it was going to solve any of his problems, like it wasn't going to cause more problems for the both of them, with Peter still looking at him like he was the more important man in the world whenever he wasn't wincing, and he did seem to be adjusting at least. He whined again, looking desperate, looking close, and Tony only had to reach forward and take his cock in hand to have him wailing and biting his lip to stop anymore noise. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else on this floor, but they couldn't be too careful.

It took only a few swift jerks to get Peter off, all over his stomach, and Tony realized too late that they hadn't taken his shirt off. But he'd worry about that later, he'd find some excuse for why Peter had to borrow one of his, and he kept driving himself into the kid, his breath coming shorter and shorter until finally, at long, long last, he tipped over the edge and to say it would be glorious would be a little too cliché, but he was a little too overwhelmed to worry about those particulars.

It wouldn't be long before the weight of what he had just done really came crashing down on him, but crushing guilt had become par for the course and he really just wanted to enjoy himself right now, just for a little bit. Panting, he pulled out of Peter and they made eye contact, the young man grinning up at him, and Tony couldn't help but grin back.

The worst part of it all was that he cared; that he really, really cared about this damn kid and helping him reach his potential and making him happy, and if things had been different, if one of them hadn't been so young and the other hadn't been such a failure, he might have even wanted what he knew Peter wanted with him. But things were too complicated and Peter _was_ too young and Tony _was_ a failure, and this entire encounter was just further proof of his failures, and even so, he never wanted this moment to end.

Was there going to be a next time? He didn't know, but he knew that there shouldn't be and yet he also knew that he looked forward to it as much as he dreaded it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WEEEEEEEEE SKY'S THE LIMIT WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT


End file.
